Parce que tu es tout pour moi
by Liebel
Summary: Même dans la ville la plus dangereuse de Tokyo, même avec les monstres les plus terrifiants, même avec des circonstances atténuantes, même avec tout ça, l'amour subsiste.


Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Disclaimer : Durarara appartient à Ryôgo Narita

Note de l'auteur : Vieille fic que j'ai pas remis à jour, et oui ! Mes débuts était déjà à peu près correct x)

* * *

><p>- IIIIZZZAAAAAAYYYYAAAAA !<p>

L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro venait de déraciner un panneau Stop, et se lançait à la poursuite de sa Némésis préféré. Izaya rigolait, de plus en plus à chaque fois que Shizuo le manquait avec ses projectiles tous plus variés les un que les autres. Leur combat n'allait pas tardé à finir, Celty était déjà en route et Izaya commençait à semer le blond. Mais avant, Izaya se retourna au loin et fit un petit signe à Shizuo, ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux.

- Je vais devoir te laissé Shizu-chan, j'ai des affaire importante à réglée  
>- Reviens ici sale batard ! Aujourd'hui est venu ton dernier jour !<p>

Izaya ri. Il se tourna et commença à courir pour échapper à son Shizu-chan d'amour. Shizuo allait le poursuivre quand une violente douleur lui prit l'estomac. Il se plia en deux, heureusement Izaya ne le vit pas dans cette état lamentable. Celty était arrivé entre temps, elle couru vers Shizuo voyant qu'il était à terre.

- ''Shizuo ça va ?!''  
>- Oui je vais très bien Celty, juste une douleur au ventre<p>

Shizuo commença à se relevé pour montré à la motarde qu'il allait bien, sauf qu'une fois debout la douleur insupportable recommença, plus forte qu'au paravent. Shizuo tomba à terre, inconscient. Celty s'affola. Elle réussi tout de même à amené Shizuo chez Shinra. Ce dernier l'occulta un petit moment, quand il revient voir sa bien-aimée, elle pleurait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le voir, mais il le savait, il en était sur. Quand Celty vit Shinra, elle s'empressa de lui demandé ce que Shizuo allait.

- Il ne va pas très bien à vrai dire Celty  
>- ''Qu'est ce qu'il a ?''<p>

Shinra tourna la tête, il se mit à pleuré. Celty s'inquiéta encore plus. Voir Shinra dans cet état voulait dire que Shizuo avait quelque chose de très grave.

- Il... Il est atteint d'un cancer... un cancer des poumons...

Celty resta sans bouchée bée, elle se laissa tombé sur le canapé. Shinra la rejoint, il la prit dans ses bras.

- ''Il n'y a aucun moyen de le soigner ?''  
>- Il lui faudrait une greffe dans les plus brefs délais, il peut bien sur encore continuer à vivre<br>normalement, ou non plutôt... Il ne doit plus faire d'effort conséquent, et doit beaucoup se reposé, il doit aussi arrêter de fumer... enfin plein de petites choses comme ça pour que l'on trouve un donneur avant que...

Ils entendirent du bruit, Shizuo était dans l'encadre de la porte, porte qu'il venait de défoncé par la même occasion. Il avait tout entendu, et était en colère, très en colère.

- Comment ça je vais mourir ?!  
>- J'ai jamais dit ça Shizuo...<br>- Je suis sur que tu t'es trompé Shinra ! C'est juste une brulure interne ou quelque comme ça !  
>- Non Shizuo je t'assure...<br>- C'est... c'est pas ... possible...

Shizuo tomba les genoux à terre. Il était ébahi, en état de choque, son cerveau ne répondait plus.

- Shizuo...

- J'ai une idée à te proposé

- Que dirais-tu de partir en voyage ? Tu serais loin de tout, loin des soucis que tu as ici, tu pourrais te détendre et puis...  
>- NON ! Je veux pas partir ici c'est chez moi et personne ne me fera quitté cette endroit ! Je veux passer mes derniers jours à vivre ici.<br>- Je comprends...  
>- Je pars ! Il faut que je prévienne Kasuka !<br>- Shizuo attend !  
>- Quoi ?!<br>- Tu as entendu ce que je ai dit, pas d'effort, plus de cigarette, du repos, et surtout plus de combat avec Izaya, évite le au maximum et reste chez toi le plus possible  
>- Bien comprit, et trouve vite un donneur s'il te plaît Shinra...<br>- Ne t'en fait pas je ferais tout pour

Shizuo sorti, et se rendit chez lui. La il prit tout son temps pour s'installer, il passe près d'une heure dans la douche, regarda ce paysage si particulier pour lui par sa fenêtre et se décida à appeler son frère.

- ''Hallo ?''  
>- '<em>'Oui qui es-ce ?<em>''  
>- ''Je me nomme Shizuo Heiwajima, je suis le frère de Kas-Yuhei Hanajima, puis-je lui parler s'il vous plaît ?''<br>- '_'Eh... Je reviens pouvez-vous attendre un peu ?_''  
>- ''Oui''<p>

La secrétaire était partie dans le studio où tournait Kasuka pour lui demander s'il voulait recevoir l'appel. Vu qu'il était en plein tournage elle du attendre pendant au moins 30 min qu'ils aillent fini. Kasuka fini par décrocher depuis le studio.

- '_'Shizuo, c'est toi ?_''  
>- ''Ah Kasuka ! Enfin, ça fait une heure que j'attends !''<br>- '_'Excuse-moi, j'étais entrain de tourner une scène de mon nouveau film, qui a-t-il ?_''  
>- ''Tu pourrais venir dans les prochain jours ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncé et je n'es pas vraiment envie de le faire par téléphone''<br>- '_'On est en plein tournage, je ne pense pas que le producteur sois d'accord, c'est vraiment aussi urgent ?_''  
>- ''Oui, tu ne peux pas demander au moins un jour de repos ?''<br>- '_'Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je ne garanti rien_''  
>- ''Tu me rappelle quand tu a la réponse alors ?''<br>- ''_Oui_''  
>- ''je suis content de t'avoir parlé Kasuka, je te laisse alors''<br>- '_'D'accord à plus tard Shizuo_''  
>- ''Kasuka... ''<br>- ''_Oui ?_''  
>- ''Je t'aime p'tit frère''<p>

Shizuo raccrocha avant que Kasuka ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit. Il avait fondu en larme, c'était laissé tomber par terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, rapprochant ses genoux de son torse et mettant sa tête sur ses genoux et la recouvrant de ses bras. Shizuo fini par s'endormi dans cette position très désagréable.

Le lendemain, c'est le téléphone qui réveilla Shizuo. Il avait mal au dos d'avoir dormi dans cette position. Il décrocha au bout de deux/trois minutes.

- ''Oui ?''  
>- '<em>'Shizuo c'est toi ?<em>''  
>- ''Ah Tom ! Bien sûr que c'est moi !''<br>- '_'Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu aujourd'hui ?_''  
>- ''Je... Eh... comment dire ça...''<br>- '_'Tu ne t'es pas levé c'est ça ? Ne t'en fait pas c'est pas grave_''  
>- ''Tom ce n'est pas ça... pourrais-tu passé me voir chez moi se soir ?''<br>- '_'Bien sûr ! Tu es malade alors ?_''  
>- ''Je t'expliquerais se soir''<br>- '_'A se soir donc_''  
>- ''Oui à se soir''<p>

Tom raccrocha. Shizuo se dirigea vers la cuisine et bu une bouteille de lait en entier. Il alla prendre une douche puis alla se couché bien qu'il était quatorze heures passer. Vers 19 heures quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte. Shizuo qui était réveillé depuis déjà une heure alla ouvrir la porte. Il y vit Tom. Celui-ci entra sous l'invitation du barman. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon sur le canapé.

- Alors Shizuo de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
>- Je suis malade...<br>- Si ce n'es que ça ! Je ne comprends plus moi !  
>- Je suis atteins d'un cancer<p>

Shizuo regarda Tom, qui avait les yeux grand ouvert. Il venait de se rendre conte de la connerie qu'il avait dite, et à la fois était surpris de cette nouvelle.

- Shizuo... je...  
>- Ne t'en fais pas Tom, ce n'est rien !<br>- Mais Shizuo...  
>- Ce n'est rien je te dis !<p>

Shizuo lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, il était la personne à réconforter et c'est lui qui réconfortait les autres ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! Shizuo avait une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Il souriait mais il était totalement déchiré à l'intérieur. Tom ne savait trop comment s'y prendre.

- Alors que vas-tu faire Shizuo ?  
>- Je ne sais pas...<br>- Et on peut te sauver ?  
>- Il faut un donneur... un poumon...<br>- Tu es de quel groupe ?! Si je suis compatible je te le donne directement !  
>- Je suis du groupe O<br>- ... MERDE !  
>- Tu devrais te rasoir Tom, ce n'es pas grave, je suis sur qu'on va trouver quelqu'un...<p>

Tom soupira et se rassie car il s'était levé lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas aider son ami. Il était en colère, en colère contre lui-même, contre cette injustice mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se ressaisie un peu.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire tien...  
>- Quoi donc ?<br>- Tu sais cette Izaya Orihara que tu poursuis tout le temps ?  
>- Continue<br>- Et bien il est venu me voir aujourd'hui, il était plutôt en colère.

- Il m'a demandé, sur un ton méprisant, pourquoi tu n'étais pas la. Il a dit que d'habitude tu es tout le temps avec moi alors qu'aujourd'hui non, que ce n'était pas normal, qu'aujourd'hui, il avait vérifié, ce n'était pas un de tes jours de repos. Il avait l'air de vouloir te voir.  
>- Cette vermine...<br>- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit mais bon  
>- Merci de me l'avoir dit Tom<br>- Shizuo j'ai une question, je me la pose depuis un certain moment déjà, mais pour ne pas t'énervé ou te froissé je ne te l'ai jamais posé.  
>- C'est quoi ?<br>- Es-tu amoureux de cette Izaya ? Une personne normale ne courrait pas après une autre comme ça sans raison...  
>- Je... Eh...Non pas du tout !<br>- Ah je comprends alors  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Tom !<br>- Mais je ne crois rien du tout

Shizuo était tout rouge. Les insinuations de Tom étaient très gênantes. Ils continuèrent de discuter tout les deux pendant un bon moment. Tom partie peu après que sa femme l'ai appelé pour qu'il rentre.

- A plus tard Shizuo, ma petite femme m'attend !  
>- Oui au revoir Tom<p>

Tom partie donc et Shizuo manga des pattes instantanées puis alla dormir. Malheureusement pour lui il n'y arriva pas. Pas étonnant après avoir dormi toute l'après midi. Shizuo décida de sortir. Il passa par le parc. Il était pratiquement désert, surement parce qu'l était vingt-trois heures trente. Il sortie sont paquet de cigarette, il en porta une à sa bouche et au moment de l'allumer ce rappela les parole de Shinra. Il jeta la cigarette par terre, c'était bien la première fois dans sa vie. Ca l'énervait tout ça. Il regardait le par et se détendis un peu. Au bout qu'une heure il se décida. Il regardait son paquet et se leva, quitta le par ct alla vers un grand immeuble. Une ombre le suivi. Il monta les marches des escaliers vétustes de cet immeuble insalubre. Il arriva enfin au toit. Se dirigea vers la rambarde et alluma sa dernier cigarette. Il voulait en profité un maximum avant de mourir. Il tira une bouffer dessus et expira. Il regarda la fumer se disperser dans l'aire. Il était serin en ce moment, mais ça n'allait pas durer.

- SSHHIIZZUUUU-CCHHAANNNN~ !

Shizuo se crispa en un coup. Cette voix. Cette maudite voix. Il l'a connaissait que trop bien. Izaya se trouvait derrière lui. Il se retourna que légèrement, suffisamment pour le voir, lui et son sourire démoniaque, mais pas assez pour être en face de lui. Il réitéra son action précédente, c'est-à-dire de fumer paisiblement sauf que la il n'était pas paisible.

- Alors tu ne dis rien Shizu-chan~ ?  
>- Tu me gêne, casse toi<br>- Oh que de vulgarité !

Shizuo écrasa sa cigarette, déçu de le pas l'avoir fini tranquillement. Et se souvenu des parole de Tom et rougi légèrement. En ce moment il n'haïssait plus Izaya, l'avait-il seulement un jour haïs ? Izaya s'impatientait, il avait voulu emmerdé Shizuo aujourd'hui, et c'est à ce moment que le blond avait choisi de ne pas sortir de chez lui. Ca l'avait mit dans une rage inconditionnel. Shizuo était totalement à lui, il devait être à sa disposition à l'importe quel moment.

- Oh ! Shizu-chan je te parle ! Tu pourrais me répondre !

Izaya s'approcha de Shizuo, en gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité, on ne sait jamais avec Shizuo. Le blond avait les yeux fermé, la tête penché avec la joue contre la rambarde de sécurité.

- Shizu-chan ?  
>- Qui a-t-il Izaya ?<p>

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton calme et poser, sans aucune once de haine ou de dégout dans sa voix. Izaya était très surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ca.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?  
>- Je préférerais que tu pars mais vu que t'es la on va pouvoir clarifier des trucs tout les deux<br>- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça Shizu-chan !  
>- Alors tu ne le sais pas ? Je croyais pourtant que tu m'avait cherché, tu n'ai pas aller voir Shinra ?<br>- Eh... Pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec Shinra ?

Shizuo se mit à rire, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Izaya le ferait rire comme ça. Il ne lui en voulait plus du tout après tout ça. Es-ce le faite de savoir la mort proche qui rend les gens comme ça ? Shizuo commença à partir.

- Non ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas

Izaya était sous le choque. Jamais il n'avait vu Shizuo comme ça avec lui. Il l'observait souvent, il l'espionnait, et il était comme ça uniquement avec ses amis. Seraient-ils devenus amis ? Non ! Le bond ne pouvait pas oublier comme ça tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Izaya voyant Shizuo partir se retourna vivement et lui attrapa le bras.

- Pourquoi ?! Hein ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi...

Shizuo était prit au dépourvu, Izaya c'était accroché à lui et en prononçant cette phrase était tombé à genoux, il pleurait. Izaya le savait, il aimait Shizuo. Mais justement parce qu'il l'aimait il essayait d'être le plus loin de lui tout en étant le plus près, et le faîte que Shizuo et lui soit ''ami'' ne lui ferait que du mal. Il pleurait, il avait tellement mal. Shizuo s'accroupis pour être à ca hauteur.

- C'est plutôt de toi dont tu devrais te soucié t'as pas l'air bien  
>- Pourquoi... pourquoi es-tu si gentil ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait tu devais me détester normalement<br>- Hm ?

Shizuo ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'Izaya lui disait. Izaya releva sa tête en pleur. Jamais de toute sa vie Shizuo n'avait vu un visage aussi attendrissant. Il se releva et prit Izaya en sac à patate. Il arrêta de pleurer.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Shizu-chan !  
>- Tu parle trop<p>

Shizuo arriva près du mur et lâcha doucement Izaya, puis s'assis en tailleur et tira sur la main de l'informateur pour que celui-ci atterrisse sur ses jambes et le blottie contre son torse pour qu'il ne pleur plus.

- Je viens de me rendre conte que je te détestais plus...  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oue... je n'ai plus aucune raison d'avoir de la rancune maintenant.

Izaya était repartie en pleur, Shizuo en voyant ça lui prit la tête et le sera dans ses bras. Izaya était confortablement installer la. Il avait arrêté de pleurer. La fatigue le prenait à cour, passer une journée entier à cherché l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro n'est pas une mince à faire. Il commençais à s'endormir dans ses bras protecteur où il voudrait rester pour l'éternité.

- Pourquoi tu pleur d'abord ?  
>- Je...je pleur parce que tu viens de fiche en l'air mon merveilleux plan...<br>- Ton merveilleux plan ?  
>- Oui...<br>- Et c'était quoi ce fameux plan ?  
>- Ca consistait à m'éloigné de toi tout en restant quand même tout proche...<br>- Et quel est la raison pour avoir crée ce plan ?  
>- Parce que...<br>- Parce que ?

Izaya s'était endormi, se qui énerva un peu Shizuo. Il voulait savoir la raison pour laquelle l'autre avait crée ce plan. Shizuo ne voulait pas réveiller Izaya, alors il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Au bout d'une heure, il s'endormi avec Izaya dans les bras.

Shizuo se réveilla sur le toit où il s'était endormi avec Izaya. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ce dernier. Il avait du partir pendant qu'il dormait. Shizuo se leva et partie tranquillement. Mais avant il tira son paquet de cigarette de sa poche, le regarda un petit moment et le jeta sur le sol. Il descendit les escaliers un à un sans s'être aperçu qu'Izaya était encore sur le toit. Il l'avait regardé faire et se demandait pourquoi Shizuo avait fait ça. Allait-il arrêté de fumer ? Izaya ne comprenait plus rien. Shizuo avait parlé de Shinra hier, il allait le voir dans l'après midi. Il suivit Shizuo pour rentré chez lui prendre une douche, passer la nuit dehors n'est pas très recommandé. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Shizuo marche aussi lentement. Du coup en sortant de l'immeuble il tomba nez à nez avec Shizuo. Le blond aborda une expression surprise à la vue d'Izaya. L'informateur parti en courant. Il ne voulait pas que son beau rêve d'hier termine maintenant. Il pensait que Shizuo avait prit une drogue ou une quelconque autre substance pour être aussi gentil avec sa Némésis.

- Izaya ! Reviens !

Shizuo voulait le rattraper mais quand il commença à courir sa respiration se bloqua, ses poumons le brulait de l'intérieur, il avait mal très mal. Il était plié en deux au sol lorsqu'Izaya se retourna. Il se stoppa net, horrifier. Il courut dans le sens inverse, Shizuo avait chuté sur le côté et était au sol. Izaya le prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleuré.

- Shizu-chan ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as bordel ?!

Izaya prit le plus vite possible l'un de ses nombreux portables et composa le numéro de Shinra.

- ''_Hallo'_'  
>- ''Shinra ! Vite ! Shizuo va mal ! Très mal !''<br>- '_'Shizuo ?! Celty arrive tout de suite !_''

Izaya était mort d'inquiétude, Celty arrive dans les cinq minutes.

- ''Izaya met Shizuo sur la moto, je l'emmène de suite !''  
>- Oui !<p>

Izaya et Celty mirent Shizuo, inconscient, sur la moto et Celty parti au car de tour chez elle pour soigné Shizuo. Izaya couru, il couru vers la maison de Shinra, sur le coup il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un taxi, courir lui faisait oublier la vision d'horreur qu'il avait eu de Shizuo. Il pouvait se concentré sur des fait important, Shizuo allait mal. Izaya une fois arrivé devant la porte hésita à entré. Shizuo serait-il content de le voir ? Ou alors le frapperait-il ? Il ne savait pas et c'est ce qui le torturait le plus. Il se décida à entré. Il parcouru la salle, et vit Shinra et Celty entrain de prendre un café dans le salon. Alors il s'énerva. Ce n'était pas normal ! Shizuo allait mal et eux ils prenaient bien gentiment un café ! Non ce n'était pas normal !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ! Shizuo va mal ! Et vous... et vous buvez du café ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Calme-toi Izaya

Shinra venait, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'haussé le ton face à Izaya. Il ne supportait pas que le brun lui rappel l'état dans lequel est son ami d'enfance.

- Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas qu'il va mal ?!  
>- Je...<br>- ''Shinra calme-toi, ce n'est pas la faute d'Izaya. Justement si Shizuo est encore en vie c'est grâce à lui''  
>- Oui tu a raison ma Celty<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Shinra et Celty se retournèrent vers Izaya, surpris. Il avait très bien vu, l'un comme l'autre, que Shizuo était amoureux d'Izaya et Izaya réciproquement.

- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?  
>- Eh bien... non...<br>- Tu devrais t'assoir Izaya

Izaya s'assis donc en face du couple. Il était suspicieux. Si Shinra était aussi sérieux, c'est que ca devait être grave.

- Tu dois avoir comprit que c'est très sérieux Izaya  
>- Oui, trop même<br>- Eh bien Shizuo a un cancer... un cancer des poumons pour être exacte

- Izaya ? Tu... vas Bien ?  
>- Très bien...<p>

Izaya pleurait. Savoir que l'être qu'on aime le plus au monde va disparaitre, aucun autre humain ne pourrait le remplacer. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour éviter de faire voir ce spectacle si pathétique à Shinra et Celty.

- Je l'ai mit en respirateur artificiel, il devrait tenir bon encore un moment, mais il faut rapidement que l'on trouve un donneur sinon...  
>- ''Ne dis pas ça Shinra !''<br>- Un donneur... ?  
>- Oui, Shizuo est du groupe sanguin O, il faut trouver quelqu'un de compatible et qui accepte de lui donner un poumon.<br>- Shinra ?  
>- Oui<br>- En combien de temps peux-tu faire cette opération ?  
>- En quelque heures trois ou quatre je pense<br>- Et tu peux la faire tout de suite ?  
>- Où veux-tu en venir Izaya ?<br>- Je suis du groupe O ! Prend moi un poumon si c'est pour le sauver ! Je veux le sauver ! Je veux faire qu'il y est une raison pour laquelle il ne me déteste pas ...  
>- Izaya...<br>- Alors tu peux la faire maintenant ?  
>- Oui mais...<br>- Pas de mais !

Shinra, Celty et Izaya allèrent dans une salle spéciale. Shizuo s'y trouvait déjà. La salle était digne d'un bloc opératoire d'un des plus grands hôpital du Japon. Le bip-bip sonore de cette fichu machine crispait le corps entier d'Izaya. Il s'approcha du blond. Shizuo était en chemise avec un masque sur la bouche, des tuyaux dans les narines, une poche de sang affluait par son bras. Izaya contemplait son visage. Son magnifique visage. Il l'avait tellement regardé de loin et maintenant se visage était tout près. Il posa sa main sur son visage et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Shinra vient près d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Izaya. Puis alla près de Shizuo et lui enleva le masque et tout les autres choses.

- L'opération comporte des nombreux risque tu sais Izaya, es-tu sur de vouloir la faire ?  
>- Sur et certain !<br>- On vous laisse tout les deux un petit moment d'accord ?  
>- Merci Shinra...<br>- Il faut que tu te change aussi, Celty t'as mit une tenu la  
>- D'accord<p>

Shinra et Celty qui avait déjà préparé la salle partirent. Izaya s'assis sur le bord du lit. Il caressa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux soyeux. Puis il s'allongea à côté du blond, l'entourant de ses bras et posant sa tête contre la sienne.

- Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt mais... je ne peux vivre sans toi... tu est ma vie... mon soleil, ma lune, mon ammonie... je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre Shizu-chan mais... je t'aime...  
>Izaya embrassa tendrement le front de son aimé et se releva, prit le vêtement apporter au préalable par Celty. Il appela Shinra, celui-ci vient de suite.<br>- Alors, prêt ?  
>- Plus que jamais.<br>- Alors allonge-toi ici

Izaya se fit équipé de nombreux appareilles médicaux. Puis Shinra lui mit un masque et il s'endormi.

*Histoire vu par Izaya  
>Je me réveille tranquillement et m'aperçois que je suis dans les bras de Shizuo, dans un grand lit deux places. Shizuo me regardait. Il prit ma tête et m'embrassa sur le front. J'étais surpris, jamais je n'aurai pensé que Shizuo ferait ça.<br>- Alors bien dormi mon amour ?  
>- Mh... oui !<br>- Content de le savoir  
>Shizuo sourit. Il avait l'air très heureux d'être ici avec moi. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe, mais je m'en fiche un peu, tout ce qui importe est le faîte que je sois dans les bras de Shizuo. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Shizuo se leva, il était en caleçon mais semblais s'en fiché complètement.<br>- Vous êtes déjà réveillés les garçons ?  
>- Oui papa !<br>Papa ? Shizuo a des enfants ? C'est alors que quatre petites têtes vinrent dans la pièce.  
>- Ehh... Shizuo ?<br>- Oui Izaya ?  
>- Qui sont-ils ?<br>A ma question le petit garçon avec un pyjama blanc et rose dans les extrémités se mit à pleuré.  
>- Papa c'est plus qui on est !<br>- Ehh... Psyche mais non ce n'est pas ca ...  
>Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers Shizuo, il avait arrêté de pleuré.<br>- En faite... eh... C'est un jeu ! Vous devez vous présenté à Papa comme s'il avait perdu la mémoire !  
>Alors les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent.<br>- D'accord !  
>- Bon alors commence<br>Papa ? Je serais leur père ? Je ne les ai jamais vu de ma vie, je ne me souvins que de Shizuo alors qu'ils semblent être très proche de moi. Le petit garçon qui avait pleuré se présenta.  
>- BOONNJJOOUURRR ! Moi, c'est Psyche ! Et je suis ton petit garçon adoré Papa ! J'ai six ans et demi ! Et je suis amoureux de Tsugaru !<br>Alors c'est bien ça... Je suis leur père. Je ne me souviens de rien, c'est mauvais signe. Il faudra que je pose la question à Shizuo, voir si lui sait quoi que se soit. Ensuite vient un petit garçon habiller en kimono bleu, il ressemble beaucoup à Shizuo. D'ailleurs Psyche me ressemble beaucoup aussi.  
>- Bonjour, je me nomme Tsugaru. J'ai sept ans et je suis le petit copain de Psyche, je vis ici car vous et Shizuo m'aves recueilli.<br>- Moi Je suis Délic, je suis le voisin ! Mais je suis tout le temps ici pour garder Hibiya et joué avec Psyche et Tsugaru. J'ai neuf ans.  
>- Et moi je vais te présenté notre petit dernier de un an et demi ! Hibiya, dis bonjour à ton papa !<br>Shizuo pointait du doigt le bébé dans les bras de Délic, il était vraiment trop chou. Et ce garçon Délic, lui aussi il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Shizuo. C'est assez bizarre j'ai l'impression de les voir en triple et de voir mon double en Psyche.  
>- Allez les garçons ! Tous dans le lit !<br>Ils sautèrent tous dans le lit ensemble. Shizuo me prit dans ses bras bien que séparé par les quatre enfants. Tsugaru et Psyche sont vraiment trop mignon quand ils se tiennent comme ça et Délic semble adorer Hibiya. Je me sens tellement bien. C'est la famille d'on j'ai toujours rêvé...*

Izaya se réveilla, son rêve avait été magnifique pour lui. Il préférait nettement l'univers de son rêve que celui dans lequel il se réveille à cet instant, des instruments médicaux, un bip-bip sonore incessant, un bloc opératoire tout blanc, une table de métal glacé. Tout pour être heureux ! Il se souvient alors pourquoi il était la et tourna la tête vers Shizuo. Shinra avait fini l'opération. Il attendait surement avec Celty qu'on se réveille. Shizuo allait être sauvé. Izaya était tellement heureux de le savoir. Leur table n'était pas très éloignée, ainsi Izaya pu prendre la main de Shizuo dans la sienne.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur toi ?

Shizuo dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux d'or lui tombaient devant les yeux, son visage était détendu. Il est si beau... ne pu s'empêché de pensé Izaya. Ce dernier soupira puis lâcha la main du blond à contre cœur et se leva. Il partie dans la pièce à côté et vi ainsi Shinra et Celty entrain de discuter plutôt sérieusement sur le canapé. Lorsqu'ils virent Izaya, Celty et Shinra coururent vers lui.

- ''Izaya tu va bien ?''  
>- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?<br>- C'est bon, c'est bon, du calme... je vais très bien. Celty tu peux me dire ou son mes affaires s'il te plaît  
>- ''Suis-moi''<p>

Izaya suivi la Dullahan dans une petite pièce, elle lui montra ses vêtements et le laissa se change. Izaya revint quelque minutes plus tard habiller de son t-shirt noir, son jeans et de son éternel mentaux noir à fourrure blanche.

- Bon je vous laisse j'ai des affaires à réglé. Mais avant de partir je vous demanderais de ne rien dire à Shizuo de se qu'il c'est passer  
>- Mais pourquoi ?! C'est un geste honorable que tu as fait !<br>- Justement, je ne veux pas qu'il me soit redevable... ou une quelconque chose comme ça.

Izaya fit volte face et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Celty lui retint le bras et lui montra son PDA.

- Izaya... Merci infiniment pour Shizuo, ça n'efface pas tout ce que tu lui à fait mais c'est vraiment un beau cadeau que tu lui fais la...

Izaya émit un petit rire entre le soupire et le sifflement. Puis il parti sans se retourné.  
>Arrivé chez lui, il vit Nami et lui dit qu'il se passerait qu'elle aujourd'hui. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et rentra chez elle sans même demande le pourquoi du comment. Izaya une fois seul regarda par sa grande baie-vitré. Il pensait à Shizuo. Son Shizu-chan. Il toucha la cicatrice qu'il avait désormais sur l'abdomen et éclata en pleur. Il était triste. Désespéré. Seul. Et Shizuo ? Il pensait toujours à lui. Pourrait-il un jour le revoir ? Car si Shizuo lui voue encore cette haine si particulière, il le courserait et Izaya ne pourrait lui échappé à cause de cette difficulté. Un poumon en moins, ça fait des dégâts. Et plus important encore, Izaya était triste de se rendre conte qu'il n'était qu'un humain. Un humain qui a des sentiments, un humain qui pleur, un humain qui aime... Izaya ne le supportait pas.<br>Après sa crise il téléphona à Shinra.

- ''Shinra ?''  
>- ''<em>Ah Izaya c'est toi ! tu voulais ?<em>''  
>- ''Je... j'aimerais savoir si Shizuo est encore chez toi...''<br>- ''_Et bien il est partie i peine dix minutes..._''  
>- ''Merci Shinra''<br>- ''_Et Izaya attend !_''  
>- ''Oui ?''<br>- ''_Tu devrais vraiment lui dire..._''  
>- ''Lui dire quoi ? à qui ?''<br>- ''_A Shizuo... Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aime..._''

- ''_Et Iza-_''

Izaya raccrocha sans plus se soucier de Shinra, il avait honte que Shinra est découvert son secret aussi facilement. C'était vraiment pas ça journée. Il alla donc se promené un peu.  
>Shizuo lui était rendu chez lui. Kasuka devait venir le voir et lui devrait lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Shizuo n'était malheureusement pas au courant pour cette greffe de dernières minutes, Shinra et Celty ne lui avait rien dit comme l'avait demandé Izaya. Shizuo cherchait un moyen de l'annoncé à son frère sans trop le bouleversé, il savait que son frère ne pouvait lui donner un poumon car il n'avait pas le même groupe, ni de compatibilité, il le savait depuis que, quand il était petit, Kasuka n'avait pas pu lui donner de son sang pour le soigner. Shizuo s'énervait de plus en plus sans pour autant trouver une phrase correcte à dire à son petit frère quand la sonnerie de la porte retenti. Shizuo se précipita d'aller ouvrir. Kasuka était la, il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.<p>

- Salut p'tit frère !  
>- Bonjour Shizuo<p>

Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps Shizuo, deux – trois heures tout au plus, tu voulais me dire quelque choses non ?  
>- Oui ! Mais que dirais-tu d'aller manger des sushis avant ?<br>- Eh... oui si tu veux mais tu ne peux pas me le dire avant ? Tu m'as vraiment fait peur hier  
>- Ah ! Et bien désolé Kasuka je ne voulais pas...<br>- C'est pas grave... Alors tu me dis ?  
>- Je te dirais ça après le repas d'accord ?<br>- Très bien... allons-y alors !  
>- Oui !<p>

Ils sortirent, et descendirent dans les rues d'Ikebukuro en prenant soin de bien caché Kasuka à la foule. Ils allèrent ainsi au sushi russe. En chemin ils virent Simon qui leur dit bonjour. Puis, dans le restaurant, demandèrent au patron une salle privée pour ne pas être déranger. Le chef leur apporta les sushi commandé et les laissa manger en paix. Ils parlaient du travail à Kasuka et un peu de tout, un déjeuné en famille comme ils en ont rarement. Puis vient la fin du repas où Shizuo devait apprendre la tragique nouvelle à son frère.

- Alors Shizuo tu voulais me dire quoi au finale ?  
>- Je... C'est très important et tu risque d'avoir un choque alors...<br>- Tu vas te marié ?  
>- Quoi ?!<br>- J'essaye de deviné, si c'est choquant j'essaye de voir ce que tu crois pourrais me choqué, mais personnellement le fait que tu te marie de me choquerait pas du tout  
>- Je ne vais pas me marié Kasuka...<br>- Alors tu es gay ?

Shizuo devint rouge écarlate à cette simple appellation. Il savait qu'il l'était mais ne voulais pas l'avoué, ne voulais pas l'accepté. Il tourna la tête et essaya d'évité le regard persans de Kasuka.

- J'ai visé juste... Tu sais ça aussi ca ne me choque pas tellem-  
>- J'ai un cancer du poumon...<p>

Kasuka se tue. Il avait une expression lasse mais ses yeux reflétaient toute la tristesse de cette nouvelle. Des larmes commençaient à perler le long de ses joues. Il baissa la tête et Shizuo remarquant les pleurs de son frère se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est rien t'en fais pas, il faut juste un donneur et c'est bon...  
>- Mais Shizuo... si... si il n'y a aucun donneur ?<br>- Il faut pas dire ça, il va y en avoir un je te le jure  
>- Je t'interdis de mourir Shizuo ! T'entend ! Je te l'interdis !<p>

Shizuo sourit et pleura à son tour. Ce que son frère venait de dire lui réchauffa le cœur mais l'éventualité d'avoir menti lui brise le cœur. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, autant de temps que Kasuka mit à se calmé. Ensuite ils payèrent et sortirent du restaurant. Kasuka ne devait pas tarder à rentré au studio de tournage, une voiture devait le prendre devant chez Shizuo alors ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de ce dernier. A peine étaient-ils arriver que la voiture arriva et ils se dirent au revoir.

- Je ferais tout pour trouver une personne compatible Shizuo, tien bon jusque la.  
>- Ne te donne pas tant de mal Kasuka, je vais bien<p>

Kasuka soupira puis souria à son frère avant de monter dans la voiture. Shizuo regarda la voiture s'éloigné de plus en plus. Il décida de flâné un peu dans les rues avant de rentré. Il ne savait trop où aller. Un moment il vit Izaya au loin, celui-ci avait ça capuche et la tête baissé, il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Soudain il tourna dans une petite ruelle. Shizuo décida de voir c qu'il en est et le suivit. Arrivé dans la ruelle il s'aperçu que c'était une impasse et qu'il n'y avait aucune porte alors il vit une échelle de secoure et se dit qu'il devant être sur le toit. Shizuo monta donc à l'échelle et arriva sur le toit. Il vit Izaya sur le bord à regarder la foule qui était en contre bas. Il s'approcha discrètement. Le brun ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Aye Izaya !

L'informateur sursauta et tourna légèrement la tête, Shizuo vu donc qu'il pleurait. Mais pourquoi donc pleurait-il ?

- Va-t'en Shizu-chan !  
>- Tu pleur ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Ca te regarde ?! Non à ce que je sache ! Va-t'en !

Shizuo approcha et prit Izaya dans ses bras. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte bien malgré lui et pleura contre son torse.

- Alors ? pourquoi tu pleur ?  
>- Je... j'ai fais une erreur...<br>- Une erreur ?  
>- Oui... Une terrible erreur...<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il sait passer ?  
>- Je ne lui ai pas dis...<br>- Pas dit quoi ? à qui ?  
>- Je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais...<p>

Shizuo reçu cette phrase comme un coup de poignard. Alors Izaya aimait quelqu'un ? Qui ? Surement pas lui... Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de révéler cette faiblesse à Izaya.

- Et ? Tu ne peux pas tout arranger ? Va tout simplement le lui dire.  
>- Tu... tu crois ?<br>- Bien sûr !  
>- Mais... il va croire que je me moque de lui...<br>- Et bien montre lui par des gestes !  
>- Oui...<p>

Izaya avait arrêté de pleurer mais restait tout de même dans les bras de Shizuo.  
>- J'ai fait un geste pour le lui prouver mais il ne le sait pas...<p>

Shizuo avait enfin retenu le ''il''. Alors Izaya aimait un garçon ? Cette nouvelle fit encore plus mal au blond.

- Bah dit lui ! Et puis c'est qui cette personne !

Izaya leva la tête et croisa les yeux vifs de l'homme qu'il aimait. Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moment maintenant pour lui dire ou pas...

- Je... Je lui ai donné un de mes poumons...

Izaya tira sur le col de Shizuo et l'embrasa passionnément. Shizuo resta sous le choque et ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il fini par reprendre ses esprits et articuler le plus possible.

- Pourquoi... ?  
>- Parce que tu es tout pour moi !<p> 


End file.
